A Very Special Father's Day
by Marla's Lost
Summary: It is 2011 and the former Point Place residents have grown up and or moved away.  This is the story of what happens when you try to plan a special Father's Day party and two people fall in love all over again.  Semi-AU Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1 Making Plans

_Its __2011 __(the future ha-ha) and the former Point Place residents have grown up and or moved away. This is the story what happens when you try to plan a special Father's Day party and two people fall in love all over again._

**A Very Special Father's Day**

**Chapter 01 – **_Making Plans_

T7S

**March 2011**

Jackie walked into the Forman living room and threw the purple box on the sofa. "Benjamin Forman, if I can't get Samus past those stupid head sucking monsters, I swear I'll break this game."

Benjamin laughed and swept his long sandy brown hair out of his face. He pulled an ear bud out and the newest Kei$ha tune blasted from the tiny speaker. "Aunt Jackie, I told you 300 times, when you get to this square, duck and wait five seconds then jump jump and shoot."

Jackie took her Nintendo Game Boy back and executed the move then jumped up excitedly when the little door opened to the "save" room. "Take that Metroids!" Fifty year old Jackie Burkhart had just successfully got to the highest level yet. She saved her game, turned it off and tucked the box in the back of her pants pocket. She tousled young Ben's hair. "When are you going to trim this mess?" she teased.

"Did dad sneak the hair police on me again? I told him when I can get it in a ponytail it won't look so raggedy."

"Yeah, and Grandpa Forman is still going to call you Laurie." Jackie said sitting back on the sofa. She bumped shoulders with the young man she'd known since his birth 18 years ago. A lifetime ago. "What's your dad doing?"

Ben glanced up at the stairs and replied, "He's got a date with Aunt Brooke's sister again."

"Delilah? What is this…the fourth date? God, I hope he gets some this time, he's been a real pain in the ass lately."

Ben groaned, "Aunt Jackie…puh-leaze! Let's not talk about my dad and sex okay? I can't take another of his _let's hide the light_ saber jokes." Jackie laughed, "You poor baby. I bet you can't wait to go to college."

"I'm not going. I'm taking the year off." Benjamin Forman smirked and looked exactly like his father did all those years ago. Jackie suddenly felt very old. "Okay kid….promise me you don't go chasing butterflies or eat ice cream for breakfast."

He tucked the ear bud back in his head, "What kind of geek does that anyways? I'm going up to my room. Grandma's playing poker in the bedroom again."

Jackie laughed and got up to see what Kitty Forman was doing. She knocked on the door and waited for the "come in dear" reply. Jackie tucked her head inside, "Hey Mrs. Forman how's the hubby today?"

Red looked up from his reclining bed. "I'm not deaf and I'm perfectly fine. I have a new hip did you know that?" Jackie went into the bedroom that used to be the family den. She sat on the edge of the bed. Red Forman was having a good day. "Yes, I was there they day they took the rod out of your leg and I helped bring you home."

"Oh sweetie…will you tell your mother to quit betting all of our money on that damn poker game?"

Kitty replied without looking, "It's a computer game and I'm using fake money Red. I'm playing in the "Old Hens" community room."

Jackie bit back a smile. _GrammaKitty_ was ruthless in the game. Her avatar was this sweet looking Dutch girl but Kitty could fake a hand and usually won most of her games.

"Ahahahaha!" She shouted triumphantly. "Flush with an ace high! No one beats Kitty Forman!" If you didn't know better, you would swear 78 year old Kitty Forman was not a day over 60. She was in perfect health; she practiced Yoga every morning with the women on the local public access channel. She still baked up a storm and just loved that her son and grandson lived upstairs. She turned off her monitor and stretched. "Hello Jackie. How are you sweetheart?"

She walked around the bed and kissed Jackie on the top of her head. "Doing great! My business practically runs itself. I was trying to find Eric but apparently he's going on a date?"

Kitty smiled. "Oh yes. With that nice Delilah Rockwell! She's such a dear girl. Why don't you go upstairs and talk with him?"

Jackie gave Red a hug and left the room. Red turned to his wife. "Where did Laurie go?"

Patiently, Kitty replied, "That was Jackie. We don't know where Laurie is honey. I know that's who you wanted to see." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going in the kitchen and making a sandwich. Would you like chips with yours?"

"No, just give me the remote" Red said irritably. "I'm going to see if I can find Laurie on the TV."

-o-

Eric heard the knock on the door. "Ben, you don't have to be that polite. Come in." Jackie poked her head in the door. "I'm not Ben." She laughed. Eric turned around and grinned. "Ah….my best evil friend." He kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

She sat down on the fluffy comforter. "Comic Con. I want to take Benjamin. It's not until July and it's in San Diego. My treat."

Eric looked conflicted, "Oh man! I want to go! I mean it's during summer vacation and you know they always have something Star Wars related. I could get some autographs to complete my collection!'

"Eric stop! This is a business trip for me. I'm meeting some executives and they're staying at the same hotel as most of the convention guests. I heard the some of SG-1 were going to be there and you know how much I love Colonel Jack O'Neil…."

This was Eric's only dilemma with his son. Benjamin Lucas Forman did not grow up with a love of Star Wars. His son was a Stargate fan. Jackie Burkhart had corrupted him at the tender age of 8 with a boxed set of the first season. Ben grew up thinking that his mother, Donna, was really a Goa'uld, a parasite from the show that inhabits a host (his mother) rendering them remorseless, without pity and without the ability to show compassion. It took months for Eric to convince his son that Donna was really working in Panama with the US Consulate and that she wasn't an alien. When Eric really thought about it, his ex-wife did resemble a Goa'uld more than she did the woman he married! He had been living in a television show - Stargate SG-1 and didn't know it!

"Eric I'm waiting." Jackie said patiently. "All right…you can come as long as you don't embarrass me."

The 51 year old Forman did a little victory day. "Score! I've always wanted to go to one of those conventions! Say, I need a favor from you."

Jackie helped him knot his tie. "What's the favor? You know I can never say no to your family."

Eric turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well, Dad's not getting any better. The Alzheimer's just working away so mom and I thought it would be a great idea to get the old gang back for Father's day. He'd get a kick out of seeing Kelso again."

"He lives in Washington DC." Jackie replied.

"Oh yeah, ever since Betsy became a senator Brooke and Kelso made the big move. How old is your god-daughter these days?"

Jackie tilted her head as she remembered the 1979 birth that made Michael the proud papa. "I think she's 32. Wow, can you believe that much time as gone by? I don't feel 50."

"You don't look it. If it wasn't for my _Hair for Men_, in medium brown, I wouldn't be this handsome gent who stands in front of you." He joked. "What about Fez?"

"Went back to his homeland and opened Fez's Candy Palace or something like that. He sends me a postcard once in a while but I can't read the name of the city. I doubt that even if we Google him we can make contact." Jackie said sitting back down on the bed. "What about Donna? Have you or Ben heard from her lately?"

Eric shook his head sadly. "No. When the Wall Street Journal gave her that post in Panama City, she hasn't called or sent a letter. The last post card said if there was an emergency we needed to contact the US Consulate. I mean she left an email address but Ben tried to send her a letter and she never replied." _Donna __was__ a Goa'uld! _

"I guess it'll just be you, me and Ben again." Jackie suggested. Eric frowned, "Wait, can you get a hold of Hyde? Dad would _love_ to see him."

Jackie pretended not to hear and Eric repeated. "Mr. Steven Hyde, millionaire recluse? Remember him? I'm pretty sure he would come out of hiding for Red Forman."

Jackie folded her hands and set them in her lap. "Eric, how could you ask me to do that? You know my history with him." Eric sat next to her on bed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I do and both of you are middle-aged, not married and were, I repeat _were_ teen sweethearts. Times are different Jackie. Maybe he'd get a kick out of coming to the old neighborhood."

"Why can't you get in contact with him?"

Eric smirked, "Because you agreed to do me a favor."

"I hate you." Jackie groaned and reluctantly got to her feet. "I'll call Michael and I'll _try_ to call Steven. You try to contact Donna."

Eric shook his head no. "I'm trying to find my sister. Dad has it in his head that every woman he sees is Laurie. The Alzheimer's is doing a number on his memories in that department. Now scoot along, I have a hot date to get ready for."

Jackie laughed, "Maybe tonight will be the lucky night. Call me if you _get lucky_!" Eric reached out to frog her shoulder but she easily moved out of range. "I'm introducing Ben to the MacGyver marathon on TBS next week. You know my love for all things Richard Dean Anderson!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "As if you'll ever meet him."

"I'm going to ComicCon, of course I'll meet him, fall madly in love, he'll leave his wife and I'll live happily ever after. I have dreams Forman. Big dreams!"

T7S

**Author Note**_: This is my first Jackie/Hyde multi-chapter story – updates may not be as quick as my other stories – hope you stay invested to see how this ends._


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Old Friends

**Author Note: **_….old lovers make contact_

T7S

**Chapter 02** – _Finding Old Friends_

T7S

**April 2011**

"Yes I'll hold and no he doesn't need to know my name. Just tell him it's an old friend from Point Place." Jackie couldn't believe all the hoops she had to go through just to get Steven Hyde's personal secretary. A couple of well placed tantrums and some nice personal business threats had landed her in the right spot.

There was a soft click and a familiar voice said, "This better be important." Jackie's mind flashed back to high school, the years spent in the Forman basement, the brief affair they had 15+ years ago. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" The voice asked annoyed.

She cleared her throat of all emotion. "Steven. It's Jackie….do you have a minute?" She heard something fall in the background and then his voice came back on the line.

"Yeah…it's fine. Talk." The second she spoke, Steven James Hyde knew that voice. He knew the pauses between words. He never forgot that soft tone she took when she was concerned. How the hell did she manage to break through his walls of defense? It took stronger people much longer to get to his private office and Jackie Burkhart did it. That was admirable.

He picked up the picture of Angie and her deceased husband and put it back on his desk. He had knocked it off in his surprise. "Talk." He repeated and then her voice came back on the line. "Steven. It's about Mr. Forman."

"Is something wrong?" Hyde asked concerned for his dad. God, why hadn't he kept up with Kitty?

"It's the Alzheimer's. Eric and Kitty think this might be his last good year of remembering. We're planning a special Father's Day surprise and were kind of hoping you could be there. It would mean a lot to the Forman's."

Wow, that took Steven back. He didn't like to think that the strong father figure that formed his adult life was getting old and losing his memories. Red Forman was such a great man and had guided him through the rocky cliffs of his teenage years. He encouraged a young Steven Hyde to meet his birth father and take some chances in his life. "Steven, you can't always be a _jaded_ young man. Wait until you're my age and then you've earned the right." Red had said and now, Steven Hyde was roughly the same age Red had been all those years ago!

"Steven, I'm still waiting!" Jackie said impatiently. He felt a smile curve his lips – a rusty expression he hadn't felt in years. Happiness. Of course he couldn't let Jackie know he was happy, that would probably give her a heart attack! "Look, I'm going to give you my personal email address and you send me the details. I'm late for a meeting."

She huffed. 'Fine. Let me get a pen." He heard some background noise and Jackie came back on the line. "Ready. What is it?"

"It's SJGrooves at eastbaud dot com slash WI. Do not share that with anyone, I hate getting spam. That shit is a waste of my time."

"Thanks Steven. I'll email you when I have more details. Say, you wouldn't know any way that we could find Laurie would you?"

"Are you asking if I've slept with her too?" he said irritably. She laughed that carefree lilting tone he remembered. "No. It's just Red would really like to see her but no one has heard from her since she went to Canada. We don't even know if she's still alive. I just thought that since you had access to unlimited resources…."

"You thought I could hire a private investigator." Steven finished her sentence.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I'll just send you the information when I have more details. Thanks for sparing me some of your special time." Jackie hung up the phone and muttered, "Asshole."

Steven hung up the phone and muttered, "Bitch."

T7S

**May 2011**

Steven Hyde got comfortable in his home office and opened his laptop finding an email from TheNewSexy with the subject of Red Forman Surprise. Hyde smiled, that had to be Jackie.

_Steven:_

_Remember Philly's? Red Forman's old favorite restaurant? Well, it's Philly's Cheesesteak Factory now, but Kitty booked the garden room for Father's Day. So far the guest list is Michael and Brooke Kelso, Eric and his son Benjamin and me. _

_The party is scheduled for two o'clock because he takes an afternoon med that makes him tired. Mrs. Forman says that this is the perfect time of the day for him to be aware of what's going on. The Alzheimer's is tricky. He keeps calling me Laurie (skank) and we just play along with it (which I hate) so we don't get him upset._

_Please tell me you can attend so we can add your name to the giant cake we're having made._

_You have my email address now so there's no excuse NOT to reply. _

_I'll be waiting for your answer. The holiday is next month._

_Thanks Steven._

_Jackie._

Hyde smiled. She reached out to him despite that last phone call. Damn, she could be a real bitch when she wanted. Poor Red. Losing his memory like that…slowly…and it must really bug the hell out of the old man. Maybe he should go. WB passed away from a stroke while Steven was in Europe working on a series of videos. Angie never forgave him for missing the funeral.

The only funeral he had attended was his brother-in-law's. Angie's husband Walter was killed in a car accident. Steven Hyde decided right there and then that he didn't want to lose more people that meant something to him until he had the chance to say goodbye. Red Forman deserved it.

He replied to the email.

_Dear Jackie_

_I have some business obligations but I'll try to clear my calendar. I'm NOT promising so don't say anything. It's still more than a month until Father's Day. Did I ever tell anyone that WB passed away a few years ago? I don't want to have Red's funeral pass by without at least calling._

_Say, do you know where Donna is?_

_Sincerely, _

_Steven_

T7S

Jackie forwarded the email to CloneMe . She knew Eric was at work being the best vice principal Point Place Junior High School ever had, but she wanted him to be in the loop on anything related to the Father's Day party.

She added: _Eric, I don't know what to say about Donna. BTW, how did the date with Delilah go? Wink wink._

_Love Jackie._

Eric smiled as he read the email. Did he dare tell Jackie the date was wonderful but he was still seeing Juliet Anderson, the public librarian, on Saturday? Both women were beautiful and each one had a quirky personality that appealed to him. If only he could merge the two women into one perfect girl. That would be heaven.

Eric looked at the bookshelf in his office at the last family picture with Donna, Eric and a 12 year old Benjamin. Mentally, Donna had already left them. The couple ended up filing for divorce. Donna was in Panama City doing what she loved and Eric was working for the school district. What a freaking dysfunctional family. It's a wonder that Benjamin turned out to be such a great kid!

Now if he could only find his sister. His dad would be so happy and at least have a tiny memory of seeing his blonde or gray haired daughter one last time. Maybe Kelso could help from Washington. He'd have to ask the next time he emailed KelsolovesDemi at eastbaud dot com/WA.

At least Hyde wasn't turning down the invitation so that had to be good right?

T7S

**A/N**: _Audience….I confess….I'm struggling with this story. It started as a great idea firstly by not killing off the older Forman's but trying to envision how the gang would be as middle aged is challenging. Specifically Kelso!_

_So if I bump and stumble, forgive me – I'm out of my comfort zone. And if you hate it…please tell me so and I'll stick to the original formula._

_THANKS_


	3. Chapter 3 What Did That Mean?

**Author Notes: **_….Memories….good and bad…mostly….._

T7S

**Chapter 03** – _What did that mean?_

T7S

Jackie finished up the last of her work for the day and smiled. It was so great to work from home. She had gym tonight with Pam Macy who she befriended years ago. Pam had been divorced three times and she admitted she was addicted to the sex. She wasn't big on falling in love but she turned out to be a great friend and was just a catty as Jackie was. It was a friendship made in hell but they enjoyed each others company.

Pam wiped her neck with the hand towel then wiped off the bars of the treadmill. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your date with that little cutie I saw in your car?"

Jackie frowned. "I wasn't dating anyone. When did you see me?" Pam bit her fingernail. "Last Saturday, you drove through Starbucks with a nice young man. Yum."

"Ew! That was Ben. He's like my nephew. Pam, don't be gross. We were watching a MacGyver marathon. Oh, that's just awful besides; I'm too busy to be dating."

"Oh yeah, right says she who hasn't gone out since the famous Y2K. Please spare me the I'm-just-too-busy speech. You're just too picky. Girl, with your looks, I could get you a guy in a second."

"I'm sorry if I don't use some on-line dating service like you do. I don't think that people who put their pictures on the web are really who they say they are. Those profiles? Those are of the people they _want_ to be – it's not real."

"Who cares? I'm just trying to get you laid!" Pam exclaimed. "Look at Valerie Bertinelli…she's our age and she was married to Eddie Van Halen….can you say AMEN?"

Jackie put her dumbbells in her gym bag. "Can you say d-i-v-o-r-c-e-d?" Pam was not deterred. "What I'm saying is that you look better than she does. Gray hair? You ain't got it honey. I have to color my hair every week. You're still smoking hot. Go get someone or just go get some!"

Jackie laughed all the way to her car. Maybe Pam had a valid point, she was like Eric in that sense…there was no "special" person, she really hadn't dated, didn't see the need and yet wasn't above a booty call…is that what Pam meant? Interesting, still, she needed to help Mrs. Forman get this party together. Brooke and Michael were flying in on Thursday, the 16th which would be a get-together for the Kelso family and then lunch with Red on the following Sunday.

She started the ignition and thought back to Steven's last email. He had some business obligations…wasn't Angie part of the business? That man needed to get his priorities in order and firstly, Point Place was job one. "…_ I don't want to have Red's funeral pass by without at least calling…" _Did he think he could skate through this holiday with a phone call? Like hell that was going to happen! Jackie was going to do the impossible. She was going to give Red Forman a party he'd never forget! At least until he forgot it. Damn Alzheimer's!

T7S

"Mr. Hyde? I have those proposals ready for your signature." Leila, Hyde's personal assistant set a stack of papers on the corner of his desk. "Oh, and that Jackie lady called twice but didn't leave a message." Hyde raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Doesn't she know that most every phone has caller ID?" Leila swung her brown hair over her shoulder, "Besides, she so condescending, I don't think I'd ever forget that voice." Leila repeated Jackie's call from earlier, _"…Yes I'll hold and no he doesn't need to know my name. Just tell him it's an old friend from Point Place..." _

Hyde grinned, "Yeah….that's Jackie. I'll give her a call and if she calls the office again, just let it go to voice mail. That should piss her off pretty good."

Leila smiled. "Yes sir. Oh, I have a suite booked at the Kenosha Radisson just in case you decide to attend the party."

"Thanks Leila. I'm going home early so have yourself a great weekend." Steven Hyde waited for his assistant to leave the office and dialed the last number he had for Jackie Burkhart.

"…Thank you for calling Burkhart Professional Resume Service. I'm not in at the moment but leave a message or visit my website at BPRS at turner dot com and I'll get back to you as soon as possible and if this is Pam Macy that was still gross!"

Hyde laughed as he waited for the line to connect. What was his ex-girlfriend doing with Pam Macy? "Jackie…hey, it's me. Call me about Red's party. I'll be home this weekend. You have my number." He hung up the phone and wondered how Pam Macy and Jackie Burkhart were both still in Point Place. Pam Macy….that was a given that she'd get knocked up by some guy have five kids and become one of those fat suburban moms but Jackie? She was destined for film, television…the last time he'd seen her, she was selling cosmetics on QVC. Damn, how long ago was that?

**May 1992 **_flashback_

Jackie hoisted the display rack into the back of her little Pathfinder. She locked the hatchback door and skipped around to the driver's side. Her next stop was the indoor swap meet in Kenosha.

She found that unsold merchandise generally sold well at the meet because she would play a video tape of herself on the portable TV. The shoppers got the "feeling" they were buying the hottest new cosmetics instead of the stuff she was trying to unload.

As she parked her Nissan, she looked at a new building complete with a new OPEN FOR BUSINESS sign, and all the balloons and colored flags. The parking lot was full and curiosity demanded she go see what the noise was all about. A radio station was giving away free t-shirts and there was a line waiting to go into the store. Jackie hated waiting in lines so she sidestepped the store associate and walked into the grand opening of a brand new Grooves store. It was modern and full of glass and stainless steel. The posters seemed brighter and the familiar listening pit had better furniture.

Then she saw him. She would know Steven J Hyde anywhere and hiding under a Bob Dylan hat was not fooling her. She ignored the angry shoppers that were protesting that she cut in line and instead she walked straight to the cash register where Hyde was instructing a new employee on how to ring up a CD. Suddenly, he felt the hair raise on the back of his neck as his eyes met a bright pair of blue/green orbs.

She smiled. He smiled. He motioned towards the back of the store. She followed. It was quieter here. Damn, what did he say_? Sorry I haven't seen you in 12 years?_ "Jackie."

"Steven…looking good." Jackie said after a long appraisal.

"Thanks. Been good. You?" His ex-girlfriend looked like she had just stepped out of the old basement steps. The last decade had given her a maturity that was missing before. She seemed poised and calm – two verbs he never would have used on the teenage Jackie Burkhart.

"I'm well." She replied. Damn, Steven looked good enough to eat! His crystal blue eyes weren't hidden by those glasses and the Zen was gone. His broad chest and shoulders were covered in a nice black tee shirt and those black Levi's made his ass look tight. Yum.

"Have you had lunch?" She dared to test the waters. He shook his head, "I'm free for dinner…if you'd like to meet up later."

Jackie licked her lips. "Sonny's on the Marina?"

"Around six?" Steven suggested. Jackie nodded. "I'll be there."

-o-

"Now that I think of it, I may have seen you." Hyde laughed over drinks. Jackie giggled from the champagne, "Liar. You would only have seen my hands applying make up. It's just been this week that they've shown my face."

Steven felt so relieved that this little mini-reunion was drama free. There was no Samantha history dragged up – no little burns to make him feel bad about leaving Point Place. It was a very pleasant visit. They toured some old haunts, neither bringing up conversations about the old gang. No did-you-and-Fez ever get together or have-you-seen-Samantha-since types of exchanges.

The Friday evening dinner turned into a carefree weekend between the sheets. When Hyde was finally cognizant of what happened he nearly freaked. Everything seemed so easy – so familiar – so wanted. No birth control! They didn't use anything and it wouldn't be beneath that scheming ex-cheerleader to try and trap him into marriage!

Jackie came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and as inviting as that looked; Hyde wasn't going to grab the bare handle of a hot frying pan! He quickly slipped into his pants and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Hey, something came up and I gotta jam. It's been nice and everything but cross your fingers everything's going to be fine."

Confused, Jackie unwound the towel from her wet head. "Steven, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Jackie….it's the same old thing with you. He looked for his boots. "Let's just say we had a great weekend and leave it at that. Okay?"

Jackie didn't understand. Was this only about sex? Was she just a roll in the hay for him? He was walking towards the door. "I'll pay for the room for the rest of the day. It was ….. it was great seeing you again Jackie. Let's catch up again…soon."

Jackie ran to the door, "Steven!" She got there too late. He was already jumping into the cab of his truck. Seconds later he was gone. She shut the door and leaned against the wood looking at the messy bed where an hour ago Steven was making love to her. That had to be love because sex was just a motion. This had been full of _emotion_ and now…it was a lie. He wasn't feeling anything for her. _"…it's the same old thing with you…_" What did that mean?

With her back still against the door, she slid down until she was on the carpet where giant tears fell from her eyes. What did she do? What didn't she do? Why Jackie Burkhart was always cast out from Steven's life. Why?

**May 2011 **_present_

Hyde remembered living his life on pins and needles for weeks after that encounter. He had friends in the Kenosha area that kept tabs for him and when it was determined Jackie wasn't pregnant, Hyde finally breathed a sigh of relief.

In retrospect, having a kid with Jackie wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just bad timing. He had just been so surprised to see her out of the blue like that! She probably hated him for years after he left so abruptly. But in the emails and phone calls, there wasn't any indication that she was holding grudges.

For now, all he could do was wait for Jackie to call. He would go to this Father's Day party if it killed him!

T7S

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to all the reviewers that contacted me to continue. I think I have something going that you will like and special thanks to Tony (aka TL22) for some inspiration!_


	4. Chapter 4 Homer Simpson Hair

**Author Note: **_…. Because my faithful readers asked so nicely….last chapter of 2010 - Happy New Year!_

T7S

**Chapter 04** – _Homer Simpson Hair_

T7S

"…_Jackie…hey, it's me. Call me about Red's party. I'll be home this weekend. You have my number…"_

T7S

Jackie kicked the door shut with her foot as Eric and Ben put the bucket of chicken on the coffee table. Ben went into the Burkhart kitchen for paper towels. He knew this home almost as well as his own. He was just a kid when Uncle Jack got out of prison and died a couple years later. Still, this was like his second home.

Jackie smiled and clicked on the remote. "Remember, for every Star Wars, we watch an SG-1 episode."

Ben swiped his hair away from his face, "Yeah Dad, you need to know who all the characters are. Comic Con is almost here and I don't want you embarrassing me."

Eric looked at Jackie. "How can I embarrass my son at a convention? Everyone dresses up!"

Ben gave his dad a "sheesh" expression. "You called Teal'c _the guy with the gold forehead!_ He's a Jaffa from the planet Chulak."

Jackie winked at her old friend, "God, Eric! Everybody knows that!"

Eric surrendered and reached in the bucket for a drumstick. Jackie laughed, "Hey, I'm gonna check my messages. I'll be back."

-o-

Jackie breezed through the work related calls, taking notes and numbers and her last call was from Steven. The sound of his voice on her machine gave her a little thrill. God, if she returned his call right away she might seem too eager and if she waited until tomorrow….too aloof. She didn't know this new Steven Hyde. He was older and more mature…did he still have his hair?

Jackie looked in the mirror over her desk. She still had a nice trim figure and crossing her fingers, no gray hair yet! There were a few lines around her eyes and mouth that were easily covered with makeup but she earned those! The years she took care of her dad caused her quite the bit of worry so who cared if she had a wrinkle? If Steven was that fastidious then maybe he didn't deserve to see the real Jackie Burkhart! Besides, maybe he _had_ to wear glasses for real and not to hide behind.

She sniggered as she imagined him wearing something like Elton John would wear on stage. No, maybe a pair of glasses that magnified so those blue eyes were huge. She giggled and decided she'd call in the morning. Where in the hell did he live? Well, he'd either get a wake up call or he would already be awake.

That man had a party to attend and needed to confirm his presence! Wait until Mr. Forman found out. He'd be so pleased.

T7S

Eric opened the email from KelsolovesDemi and had to laugh. His old childhood friend never really grew up, he just left the neighborhood. Kelso wrote:

_Dude!_

_I just got the best job in the world! I'm working "Security Detail" at the Smithsonian. Isn't that awesome? It's like the biggest toy store in the world! There's giant airplanes hanging from the ceiling, rockets and a spaceship, oh man, I can't wait to start work on Monday!_

_Don't worry; we'll still be there next month for the party. Betsy said she's having trouble finding your sister but she'll keep trying and Brooke sends her love._

_Tell your mom she's still sexy!_

_Kelso_

Ben wandered into his dad's room. "I'm bored. This taking the year off thing is old already. I wanna get a job." Eric spun in his chair, "Son, you only graduated just a few months ago and at the top of your class I add proudly. How can you be bored?"

Benjamin flopped back on his dad's bed. "There's nothing to do around here and Comic Con isn't until July…."

"You want to go see Uncle Marty?"

"He wears diapers dad. No thanks, I'd rather listen to Grandpa talk about your ass and his foot."

Eric grinned, "It's just not the same when Red wears dentures. What about that new electronic store at the mall? I heard there are openings there." Ben shrugged but didn't immediately dismiss the idea. "Dad…Would you be upset if I said I wanted to see Mom?"

"Donna?" Eric winced at the squeak in his voice. "Um – no, I would never stop you from wanting to visit your mother." Eric swallowed around the lump in his throat, "Why….has she contacted you?"

Ben shook his head. "No. I just wanted to see what was so great about Panama that she had to leave her family. No one talks about her and it's like she forgot me."

Eric got up and moved to the bed sitting next to his son. "Tell you what. Why don't you call the US Consulate's office tomorrow, leave your name and number and let's see if she calls back this time. It's not an emergency so let's not freak her out. If that doesn't work, we can try going through the Wall Street Journal Ex-Pat desk."

Ben smiled that smile so like Eric's own - the Forman smile. "You're welcome son. It would be a miracle if we could get your mom to show up for the party!"

-o-

Steven was having his cantaloupe and oatmeal out by the pool. He inherited the huge palatial estate WB owned and shared it with Angie. No one ever swam in the beautiful blue waters and once a week; gardeners came out and trimmed the bushes into animal shapes for parties that didn't exist anymore.

In fact, Hyde spent most of his time in his huge bedroom or the den. The den was his "office" while his half-sister lived on the other side of the estate. The "White Barnett" was Steven's nickname. Still, he was a recognized producer and made many millions of dollars in his own right. Yet, the money never brought him happiness and it kept him hidden away from panhandlers who came in the guise of friends.

His real secret delight was donating pianos and violins and other musical equipment to public elementary schools. He remained anonymous and would be tickled when a reporter would comment on the story and the donor's name was never revealed. _If only Jackie could see him then. If only_ he still had someone like Jackie that would be proud of him. If only.

His cell phone rang with the midi tune of Bon Jovi's _Blaze of Glory_. He answered, "Good morning Jackie."

"What? How - how did you know it was me?" she stammered. Hyde smiled – he caught her off guard. "Well, I don't give my personal number out to that many people and I assigned a ring tone to your call."

"Really. What is it? Elton's _The Bitch is Back_?"

"No, but that's something I should have thought of." He laughed. "Back to the party…It seems I'm free and you can put my name on the cake."

"Yay!" Jackie cheered. "Mrs. Forman is going to love it. She really misses the gang. Red talks about you but it's usually at night when he's tired and he's concerned that it's too cold in the basement."

Wow…that took Hyde back to his first weeks at the Forman's and the little room in the back of the basement was the only place he wasn't in the way. Red always tried to be gruff and tough but was a dad through and through. It was odd that the memories of a cold orphan would be the ones going through Red's mind these days.

"Steven? Are you still there?"

Hyde shook his head, "Yeah. I was just remembering. How does he look?"

Jackie sighed. "The same. Thinner and he has Homer Simpson hair."

"What?" Hyde laughed. Jackie giggled and replied, "You know, that little couple pieces of hair that refuse to fall off? Mrs. Forman would rather he was bald than have him trying to comb over those three hairs."

Hyde was trying to hold back a guffaw. Red was almost 90 and even his hair was still stubborn! "Tell me about Kitty." For nearly the next half hour, Steven relaxed in his chair listening to Jackie fill him in on old friends and gossip from the neighborhood he knew so well. He liked listening to the cadence of her voice and wondered what she was looking like as well. That question would be answered next month at the party.

"Jackie." Steven said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a camera on your laptop?"

"Sure, why? Are you into that kinky phone sex?"

He laughed, "Depends on what you think is kinky. No, really…I just wanted to see what you looked like."

Jackie replied, "I'm 30 pounds overweight, I've got a white streak down the center of my head…I mean seriously, I look like Pepe Le Pew and I wear orthopedic shoes. Does that turn you on?"

He snorted. "More than you know doll, more than you know."

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 Action

**Author Notes**_: ….now for something completely different….but still relevant….Thanks to TL22 for the inspiration!_

T7S

**Chapter 05** – _Action_

T7S

Winnipeg was bustling with shoppers and baby carriages. Casey looked up from wiping his row of tables to see the same stranger watching him from across the street. The black haired man with the Ray Bans was pretending to read a newspaper and casually drink a cup of coffee.

Casey quickly finished his clean up and carried his bus tray back into the café kitchen. "Hey Frenchie! I gotta leave early today."

The mustachioed café owner/cook looked out from the service window. "Is it the wife again?"

Casey shrugged. "She called. Emergency. You know how it is!"

"Be gone with you then. Just come back tomorrow." Casey heard the words but his feet were already running out the back door as he hopped up and over the fence into the parking lot behind the building. He needed to get home quick. It was time to move again!

T7S

Leila left the stack of paperwork on the edge of Hyde's desk. He looked up, "What?"

She smirked, "You don't pay me enough to ask me that question. It's the bill for that investigator. He found him in Winnipeg. Do you want me to email Kelsolovesdemi?"

Hyde grinned. "No. This is my own personal gift. Have the investigator call me; I need to ask some questions."

"My pleasure…Mr. Hyde." Leila laughed as she exited the office. Steven tapped his fingertips on the bill. Kelso was smarter than he thought. Perhaps it was actually Brooke, thinking for Red's favorite kettlehead – no matter, this little problem was solved….or about to be solved.

T7S

Jackie walked in through the kitchen to find Kitty making stew. "Hey good news."

Kitty looked up and smiled, "Oh honey, we can always use good news. Are you staying for dinner?"

Jackie looked in the pot at the heavy gravy covered beef. "Are you making it extra soft for Mr. Forman?" Kitty only smiled. "I'll make a salad if that's okay." Jackie offered.

"Thank you dear. What's your good news?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, Steven agreed to come to the party so I can add his name to the cake!"

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh! Red will be so happy! I think that makes six of you kids including Benjamin and then me and Red. What a wonderful number for a party. Red thinks he's getting a fishing pole. Isn't that adorable?"

The two women chatted as they made dinner for the beloved man who was losing his memories to an appalling disease. A man who was once feared and revered but now was at the mercy of others to help him remember where he put his teeth.

T7S

Hyde was sitting out by the pool watching the sun set. It had been a warm day and now the sky was full of beautiful shades of pink, blue and lavender. The scent of roses and blooming night jasmine filled the air. He closed his eyes and tried to think about how it would feel to see all of his old friends again. Kelso probably hadn't changed much, of that he could be sure. Eric most likely had a pot belly and that gray comb over school teachers love to have. That thought had him chuckling.

Donna and Eric had a kid. Hyde had never seen him. The couple of times he spoke to Kitty she talked about him but there weren't any pictures. All he could imagine was a red headed Dennis the Menace.

Jackie. Hyde seriously doubted she had a streak in her hair or let herself gain weight. She was too proud of how she looked to let herself go. She looked damn good back in '92 when they spend the weekend together. If only he hadn't reacted so badly! It really wasn't like she was trying to trap him with a pregnancy – they hadn't even known they were meeting – it was a nice accident.

That whole weekend seemed like a dream now. He missed having the tiny brunette filling the planes and valleys of his naked body. Her warmth and humor always made him laugh. Then there were those little squeaks and moans of pleasure that drove him crazy – her soft skin and silky hair. He missed that. He really missed that.

-o-

The phone rang and as Jackie reached for it, it slid off the coffee table and onto the floor. "You had too much Grey Goose my friend." Pam laughed. Jackie giggled and set her glass on the table and crawled towards her ringing telephone. "Ssshhhh….it might be a potential customer."

"And you are drunk Missy! Let it go to voice mail." Pam refilled Jackie's glass with some goose and cranberry juice. The brunette laughed and grabbed the phone, "Hello! I'm on a goose right now so talk solo. I mean slowly."

"Jackie? Are you drunk?" A low voice murmured in her ear. She smiled at Pam and pointed at the phone. "It's Steven. He wants phone sex."

In her ear, she heard, "That could be fun. Who's with you?"

"My friend Pam." Jackie held out the phone towards her blonde friend. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello? This is drunk Jackie's friend." Pam laughed. She handed the phone back, "He wants to talk to you. Don't have the sex in the living room okay? I'm drinking here!"

Jackie laughed and struggled to her feet. "I'm taking you to bed Steven."

On the other end, Steven Hyde wondered if she knew exactly what she just said. There was some noise and a tiny burp before she came back on the line. "I'm here. I had to close the door."

"So…you're having a party?"

"Nope. Me and Pam are just celebrating. She sold her 100th house and I made a salad!"

"Sounds like a reason to celebrate to me. Should I call you later?"

"Steven? Do you still have your hair?" Jackie asked out of the blue. He laughed softly into the receiver. "Yes I have hair. Did you really mean that you look like a skunk?"

"Nope. I was just playing around. Talk to me." Jackie closed her eyes and listened to her old boyfriend telling her about his Olympic sized swimming pool and how beautiful the sunset was. She fell asleep with the sound of his voice talking softly in her ear.

T7S

"Dude! You can't call me here!" Kelso whispered into the phone. "You're supposed to be hiding so my family isn't gonna get hurt!"

Casey spoke low, "I know little bro but they found us again. Me and Glo have to leave. Can you wire me some money?"

"God Casey! If Brooke knew I was even talking to you I won't be getting 'tang' with my breakfast anymore if you know what I mean! C'mon, Betsy's gonna be on C-SPAN tomorrow morning, can it wait?"

Casey sounded agitated. "No man, I don't want to be dead and Glo's freaking out. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Well, since you never introduced your wife, how do I know? Mom and Dad haven't heard from you in 15 years…Casey, this has to stop. Just come home." Kelso replied.

"So you'll send money?"

There was a couple seconds of silence before Michael Kelso spoke. "Awww…you're my brother. The answer to the secret question is _firecracker_. Got it?"

"Thanks little bro, I'll talk to you later." Casey hung up the payphone and ran back to his tiny Winnipeg apartment. They had safety….for now.

T7S

**A/N:** _Tony…it gets better later…I found my groove…thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are You?

**Author Notes: **_…Poor Red…..wait….poor Casey! (Are you still scratching your head and wondering what the hell Casey Kelso is doing in a Red Forman story? Read on…)_

T7S

**Chapter 06** – _Who Are You?_

T7S

Jackie was sharing the newspaper with Mr. Forman while Kitty was cheering and making bank in her poker game. Red would look over each time she cheered at winning a hand. "Why does that damn thing make her so happy? I never got happy watching the television."

Jackie handed Red the comics. "Oh, I think it's because she chats while playing the game."

"She could chat with me." He said irritably. Jackie smiled, "I think they chat about recipes and _lady stuff_. You wouldn't be interested."

"Lady stuff you say? Bah….let her do that that with other ladies. Say, Laurie, can you get Eric down here? I need to go out to the garage." Jackie let the name slip go unnoticed.

"Mr. Forman, Eric's on a date. Can I help you out there?"

Red looked at her. "Who are you?" There was no recognition in his eyes. He had forgotten who Jackie was. Remaining calm, Jackie grabbed Kitty's hand mirror and a photograph and sat next to him on the bed. She held the mirror so he could see both their reflections. "I'm Jackie Burkhart. Remember Jack's daughter?"

Red looked at her and then at the photo of himself with Jackie, working on the Vista Cruiser together. "Oh, I know you. You're that friend of Eric's that I actually like."

Kitty turned around, alarm on her face. Jackie smiled, "We got it Mrs. Forman. I think he's just tired plus I forget to get his reading glasses."

Red looked at Kitty. "What she said." Ben happened to wander in the bedroom, pulling his ear buds out of his head, "Grandma, what's for dinner?"

Red sat up, "Eric, I thought you were on a date! What happened to Donna? Did you two have a fight?"

Benjamin rolled his eyes, "Grandpa – it's me Ben. Eric's my dad – remember?" Ben climbed up on the bed and sat next to his grandfather. Red's eyes flashed recognition, "Ben. You're a good egg son. When are you going to stop looking like a girl?"

Ben laughed and pushed his hair back into a mini ponytail. "Soon Grandpa. Do you think you can get Grandma to make some dinner?"

Jackie smiled, "I'll get dinner. Mrs. Forman is on a winning streak." Three voices shouted, "No!" Startled, Jackie looked up to see Kitty turning off her monitor. "Thank you for the offer dear but well….."

Red spoke up, "You are a terrible cook."

Sadly, Ben nodded his head. "Remember Aunt Jackie, you don't want us to lie to you." The expression on his young face made her smile.

She put her hands on her slim hips, "Well, you don't have to be _mean _about it. I was going to get take out from Boston Market. I thought some chicken pot pies sounded good….but since you want Mrs. Forman to ….."

Ben jumped up, "I'll go with you!" Red grinned, "I want some of that cornbread." Kitty smiled her thanks and said, "I'd like one of those big salads." Jackie looked over her shoulder and smirked, "That's what I thought!"

-o-

Casey stood at the Western Union office and to his dismay; the 14 people in front of him were taking forever. Glo was packing their meager belongings and lamenting how this was the longest time, all of two years that they got to stay in one place and have a somewhat normal life. Casey silently thanked the heavens that he had a gullible little brother who would send him cash.

He got to the counter and showed his fake Canadian ID and the clerk said, "Please answer the secret question. What material makes the best kind of suit?"

Casey rolled his eyes, "Firecrackers" That had to be Michael's favorite word in the world. He watched as the clerk pulled a stack of twenties out of the drawer and laid five on the counter. Casey almost crapped his pants. "$100? That's it?"

The clerk looked at the MTCN tracking number. "Yes sir. That's all that was wired." Casey swore under his breath. Usually his little brother could cough up 500 or a thousand but only one hundred dollars? He couldn't go anywhere with that chicken scratch! Casey sighed and prepared himself to tell his wife the bad news.

T7S

An email from BenDoingNuttin arrived in Jackie's inbox and she chuckled. Ben Forman was always sending her crazy jokes and pictures. She clicked on the folder and was surprised to see no attachment.

_Aunt Jackie_

_I'm thinking about going to Panama to see my mom. Dad said it was okay but to call the Consulate and all that crap (I don't think he wants me to go) but I was wondering if you thought it was a dumb idea._

_I'll be back before the party but I just wanted to know what you thought. You used to know my mom. Is it a dumb idea?_

_Ben_

Jackie smiled and hit the reply button. Benjamin was such a good kid it was ridiculous that Donna hadn't kept in touch with him all these years. She wrote:

_My dearest Benjy_

_I know you hate when I call you that. I don't think it's a dumb idea at all. Unless something happened to Donna, your mom, she should always be in contact with you. Definitely go visit but if you forget Father's Day…well, it's your butt and grandpa's foot._

_Love you honey,_

_Good night._

Jackie yawned, sent the email and closed her laptop. The countdown to the party was only three weeks away and Steven was coming. A little thrill ran down her back as she imagined him riding into Point Place in a long white limousine wearing a black leather duster coat, boots, dark pants and a ruffled shirt. _A ruffled shirt?_ Okay, that worked! Give Steven a little cowboy flair and oh….a black cowboy hat hanging low on his brow. Sexy. Yum.

Her phone rang startling her out of the little fantasy. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

Jackie nearly gasped. Did this man have ESP? "Ummm….no. I was just getting ready for bed."

Steven replied, "Really."

Now how could that word just sound so sexy? She switched the phone to her other ear. "Yes really. Why are you calling me so late? You're not changing your mind are you?"

"No. I'll be there. I can't wait to see what you look like."

"Me? I'm a nobody and you're some big…a big shot executive producer." Jackie stammered. She heard his chuckle over the phone line, "I'm the same guy you used to know…just a little wiser and a lot older."

Jackie felt breathless. His voice…the tone and inflection were reminiscent of nights spent talking and lying in his arms on his cot or on the tiny sofa in the Forman's basement. All the years in between were fading away like grains of sand in the wind. She was a teenager again and sitting on his lap just listening to him breathe. He'd chuckle at the television and she could feel it reverberate through her body. His aftershave was subtle but something she'd never forget.

"I've been working on a little something for the party. Does Eric still collect Star Wars crap?"

"Well that's a no-brainer. Of course. Can I ask why?"

"Nope." He said smugly. Jackie thought, "_That damn Zen"_.

She replied, "Well, at least Eric grew up and isn't fixated on Luke Skywalker like he was years ago. Wait, I think he has a club afterschool that meets to talk about Obi-Wan-Isdom."

"What?"

"The wisdom of Ben Kenobi. That was how Benjamin got his name. Steven…wait until you meet this kid. He's like a _cool_ Eric Forman should have been."

He laughed, "Some how cool and Forman in the same sentence makes me want to curl up in the fetal position."

It was Jackie's turn to laugh. "Think what you want, he's a great vice principal and I wish we had gone to Point Place Junior High with someone like him."

"God that was the worst school ever. How could anyone make a crap sandwich better?"

"Put a little tomato and lettuce on it – I guess." She answered and was rewarded with a big laugh. "Doll face, I really miss you. Can't wait until June."

Jackie smiled in the dark, "Me too. Good night Steven."

T7S


	7. Chapter 7 Remember

**Author Note: ... Memories...they take out characters back to happier times...well, for some at least!**

**T7S**

**Chapter 07** – _Remember_

T7S

**June 2011**

Red and Kitty were eating an early dinner at the kitchen table. She was going over the old photo albums like she did every week hoping to help her husband retain as many memories as he could.

"Ben was the cutest baby." Kitty said touching the photo of the blue blanketed bundle. Red looked at the picture. "It's a shame that his mother had to go and run off like that." Kitty was startled because she didn't think her husband thought about Donna. If at all! _What else did he remember?_ "You know why she went to Panama don't you?"

Red opened the top of the one beer he was allowed that week. "Yeah, she came by the house the day before she left to talk to us. Don't you remember?"

Kitty shook her head. "Was that the night I rushed Eric and Ben to Eergency because he stuck that Hot Wheel tire up his little nose?"

Red laughed. "Maybe that was it. She said that she felt better working than being a mom and housewife. She thought that Eric was a great dad and would make sure Ben got everything he needed but Kitty, I think she was being unfaithful. Maybe not at that particular time but…she saw it coming and wanted to get out of town fast."

Kitty paused, "You know…I think I remember having a couple of discussions like that with my ex-daughter-in-law….I thought it was cute that she had a work crush on her boss. But Red, I never thought she would act on it."

Eric opened the patio doors and rushed in sitting at the table. "You are never going to believe this!" The younger Forman said excitedly.

Red looked at his son and raised a brow. "You have shocking news? Is my hair growing back or something?"

Eric smiled, "No. Someone donated all new equipment for our music department! We have new trombones, a drum set, a piano and get this….three electric guitars!"

Kitty smiled. "See honey? There are still nice people in the world. Eric, sweetie…that is just the nicest thing. Don't forget to write a thank you note."

"No can do mom. It was an anonymous donor. The equipment was just there." Eric peeled off his jacket and laid it over the back of his chair. "Oh, did I tell you Ben got in contact with his mom? She's buying a ticket so he can fly down for a week and visit."

Kitty smiled. "That's nice sweetie. Will Benjamin be back before our _special_ day?"

"Yeah, he's leaving in a couple of days and I've got a weekend planned with Delilah Rockwell!" Eric mimed rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait!"

Red looked embarrassed. "You can't wait for what? Your own son to leave? Or getting that nice Betsy Kelso's aunt in your bed?"

Eric's face fell. It did sound bad when his father said it like that. "Actually I'm glad Donna's taking the time to visit with Ben. I think she's going to be surprised to see what a great kid he is."

Red looked at his beer and then looked up at Eric. "Who are you?"

T7S

Casey and his wife were unceremoniously arrested and taken to an airport hanger in a private field. Only the rich and famous ever used this tiny airstrip in all of Winnipeg. Casey was concerned for his wife – she looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

They tried to flee with the measly little hundred Kelso bucks but that black haired man with the Ray Bans managed to stop their broken down Tercel just outside of town. "You either come with me or I'll have you arrested."

Later, at the airport, Glory didn't know what to think. Casey made all the big decisions. This was HUGE! She was almost relieved that they had been caught. Being on the run had seemed so fun and exciting in the beginning but now…it was old and she was tired. She just held out her wrists for the handcuffs. Her husband made a half-assed attempt to run but just exhaled loudly and sat down on the curb. "We'll go with you." He said resignedly.

"Thank you Mr. Norman. Every little thing you do to be accommodating will make it better for you in the end."

Glory looked up, ready to cry. "Where are you taking us?"

Ray Bans looked down his nose. "Back to the US. You have some explaining to do. You have some obligations to repay. My employer will discuss this with you when the plane lands."

Casey looked at the handcuffs on his wrists and all he could think of was that casino owner's goons ready to bust his knees if he didn't pay up. Owing the casino wasn't his only debt. Casey Kelso was always running some kind of get rich quick scheme and then running off with the money. But when he ran to Canada and fell in love with Glory Norman, he resolved to live a better life.

Yeah. Look where it got him. He was going back to where it all started.

He hated remembering.

T7S

Jackie looked at her pedometer and the second mile had just passed so she stopped the treadmill. Pam Macy looked at her and grinned. "You have a secret." Jackie blushed, "Do not."

Pam climbed off the bicycle, adjusted her bra strap and waved at the cute honey that was lifting weights. "Yes you do. You've been dying to tell me all night. Let's shower and go get a sandwich. Tell me all the details."

Jackie laughed and grabbed her gym bag, heading for the locker room. Should she tell the most gossipy woman in all of Point Place her secret? Well, Pam was her best friend and it couldn't hurt to get a woman's opinion! Jackie followed Pam to the showers and reached in turning the taps so the spray wouldn't be too hot. The gym water always seemed to dry out her skin!

She wet her hair and applied a light shampoo and suddenly, all she could think about was if Steven was in the shower with her? What if that was his hands running all over her body and maybe his lips trailing kisses over here…and down here and ooh! The water pulsating on her body made her think about his broad hard chest – what would it feel like under her hands? The cold water suddenly pulled her out of her daydream. _Damn! How long was I in here?_

Pam swirled her straw through her diet Coke. She looked at her friend. "Okay, enough is enough. Start talking or I'm going to tell everyone what I saw in the gym shower."

Jackie's eyes got big, "You wouldn't dare!"

Pam laughed, "I was faking it but now I want to know that too! Talk to me Jackie."

Jackie toyed with her napkin. "Pam…do you think it's possible to fall in love with a voice?"

"Hell yeah, I do it all the time. Every time I hear Patrick Stewart's British accent, I think I'm gonna wet my panties."

"Pam! God, I don't want to know that about you!" Jackie said shocked. Pam only laughed, "Then don't get me started on Jack Nicholson. I can't watch _A Few Good Men_ without pausing and rewinding 800 hundred times! Mm-mmm….a man in a uniform. Yum. So….what voice is it that you're falling in love with?"

"Steven J Hyde.' Jackie confessed.

Pam leveled a warning look. "The Mr. Hyde that broke your heart? The Mr. Wild Weekend-of-Sex and Left – that same guy?"

Jackie blushed. "I know, it's crazy but I'm older and I can see how impulsive I was. Look at us. You and me were rivals but now we're best friends. People can change. I think time has changed for me and Steven and I don't want to wait another 30 years before talking to him. He's coming to the party."

"Well honey, you better jump on that pony as soon as he rides into town."

"Pam, you are so tactless." Jackie laughed, "But it's good advice. Now, I have some remaining party things to do so I'll meet you next week."

"Girl, next week just break out the bikini because we are swimming. Summer is coming and I'm tired of sweating. Besides, I want to see the cuties in their banana hammocks."

"Stop! You're going to gross me out!" Jackie laughed. She adored Pam but she was on a mission now to make this party a success and if she fell in love with a voice and Steven turned out to be an uggo? She could live with it.

She would only remember the good things.

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

**Author Note: **_…People are returning to Point Place whether they want to or not….._

T7S

**Chapter 08** – _Coming Home_

T7S

Eric waited patiently for Benjamin's plane to taxi in. Even though his son was only gone for a week, it seemed like two. Ben emailed every night, his mom was good and she took him on a whirlwind visit of all the tourist sights. Eric just missed his son. He was glad that Ben saw a different part of the world – it would make him appreciate his own home just that much more…but the selfish part of Eric Forman was glad that Donna didn't try to keep him with her.

"Dad!" Ben's voice broke Eric's reverie. "I brought you back a cool cap and a tee shirt!"

Eric grabbed his boy in a big hug until Ben squirmed. "Dad, jeez….I'm not a baby. Let's go, I need to call Brittany. I wanna go to the movies on Saturday." Eric smiled and picked up the duffel bag. His dad used to call him a dumbass for every little thing he did, but the day Ben was born…Red Forman had a new respect for his son. Benjamin Forman was the most un-dumbass thing Eric had ever done.

Now his dad could barely remember. Hopefully, this Father's Day party would give Red something he could take to the grave. There would be plenty of pictures that would have names written on them, everyone would be wearing name tags…Jackie would think of everything Red needed to be happy for this one special day.

Now Ben was home. Eric could only hope that one day, his own son would be there when he got so old!

T7S

"Thank you for calling Burkhart Professional Resume Service, this is Jackie may I help you?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" The familiar voice crooned in her ear. Jackie pushed away from her desk and spun her chair around to look out the window. "No….I was just finishing up some work. You're calling me during the day!"

"I just wanted to make sure my name was going to be on the cake."

"Oh Steven, of course it is. I told Mrs. Forman just as soon as you said yes so you better be there."

"It's been a long time since I set foot in Point Place." He sighed over the phone. Jackie bit her lip and asked the question she had been wondering about for so long. "So…where have you been for the last 15 years or so?"

"Well, WB Productions is headquartered in Green Bay but I also have an estate in Milwaukee. Angie likes to look over the Bay – Walter used to take her boating on weekends."

"Walter was Angie's husband?" Jackie was trying to remember someone she never met. Steven replied, "Yeah…he was a great brother-in-law. We miss him but I'm in Milwaukee this week and I'll be in Kenosha for the party."

Jackie couldn't help the little bump of happiness in her heart. "You know Steven; maybe after the party we could get a drink or something…" He laughed, "I adore Drunk Jackie. Let me bring the bottle of Grey Goose and you and I can have a party."

"Oh….Pam got me drunk on purpose. I'm not usually like that."

"Jackie….hey, I'm not judging you. I just can't imagine that at our age, you'd still be getting toasted."

"Steven! It's because of my age I like getting toasted!" She said with mock indignation. He laughed. "God I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now let me go back to work Mr. Milwaukee and I'll see you next week."

"Wait. Before you hang up, where do you work?" Steven asked quickly. Jackie smiled, "I forgot to tell you didn't I? After my dad got out of prison, I bought the old Burkhart home as a foreclosure and now I own it. Of course, I had to Jackie it up but I don't hate being alone in it anymore."

"How's your dad?"

"Dead." She replied without remorse. "He got shanked a couple of days before his sentence was up and the wound got infected and he passed on surprisingly from a heart attack. We had a couple of good weeks together and my mom even stopped by."

"Pamela Burkhart came back to Point Place?" Hyde asked incredulously. Jackie laughed, "Yes, with her hand out and a return plane ticket in her hand. To this day, I have no idea where she is."

"Doll….you turned out all right. I'm looking forward to the party."

"Me too Steven. Me too."

T7S

The plane taxied down the private airstrip just outside of Milwaukee. Ray Bans and his sad little pair of fugitives exited the Cessna looking like they were going to be put to death. Hyde waited in the cool comfort of the limo watching as they approached the vehicle tentatively – afraid - and for some reason that pleased him. Hunting them down had been extremely taxing.

Casey slid into the back of the sleek silver limo and his wife followed suit while Ray Bans closed the door behind him. "So…where's your boss? What's he expecting from us?"

RB nodded towards the privacy window. "My employer is in the front seat. You'll find out shortly. I recommend you sit and be quiet. He can hear all conversations from the front seat."

"Oh." Casey felt thoroughly chastised. Was this the big casino owner? Was it the knee buster? What was going to happen to Glory? _Man, I should have just ran. I could have at least got to Newfoundland….but Glo would have been left behind. _Casey merely smiled politely and kept his mouth shut.

Minutes later, the limo was whisked between the large gates of a huge private estate. Casey knew he was a dead man.

T7S

For Jackie, it was the final countdown. Five days until the party was going to happen. By some miracle, Michael had managed to locate Fez, but his homeland was making him an honorary Chief and an island party was being held the same weekend as Father's Day. Fez promised to send a gift and a picture of himself with his three beautiful wives. Nevertheless, Jackie found a rare picture of Fez standing with Red and had it blown up into a life size picture which she could put on an empty seat to signify that the missing friend was still in their life.

She found an old picture of the gang's graduation day – the same day Red had his heart attack. Jackie hoped Red had forgotten about Laurie's and Fez's admission of marriage on that day. Let the Alzheimer's be selective with the bad memories this time!

T7S

Hyde was standing at the window that overlooked the spacious front lawn. WB loved looking at the front drive with the giant gates – a "W" on one and a "B" on the other. For his birth father, the huge Milwaukee estate signified that a black producer could change the music scene in a predominately white city. His chain of record stores had turned in to a studio that produced the music he sold. That venture turned into videos and corporations and made WB wealthy beyond his dreams. Now it was Steven Hyde's blight.

Hyde was a simple man. He didn't want the responsibility that was thrust on him. He felt an obligation to WB but leaned heavily on Leila and his other assistants to help run the business. As a major shareholder, Angie would voice an opinion and Hyde was only too happy to hand over the reins.

There was this big part of him that missed being in that damn basement getting high with his friends. The bigger part missed the adoration of Jackie Burkhart – the only female that had ever wormed her way into his heart. He would finally get to see her again. He was coming home!

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 Justice

**Author Note**_: ….and some people get what they deserve…don't they?_

T7S

**Chapter 09** – _Justice_

T7S

There was a rap on his office door and Hyde turned away from the window and said, "Come in please." He stood by his huge glass desk and looked at the computer monitor which reminded him that it was time for the appointment with the fugitives from Canada. Should be fun!

Casey and Glory walked through the tall double doors and were escorted to a pair of comfortable chairs. Glory could only look at the carpet – shame made her cheeks burn. Casey just felt guilty. Whatever happened, at least he was in America!

"Please sit and don't speak until you've heard everything I've had to say." Hyde instructed. He watched as the Norman's had a seat and finally looked up at him, the expressions on their faces priceless as it dawned on them when they recognized who he was.

"Well, I'll be damned." Casey muttered.

"The orphan did good." Glory replied in a hushed voice.

Hyde perched on the edge of his desk. "Casey Kelso aka _Norman_ and his lovely wife Glory _Norman_, also known as Laurie Forman; welcome to my home. Again, I instructed you not to speak." Hyde walked around to the back of the twin chairs and leaned down between the couple.

"Do you know how much money I had to spend to find your sorry asses? Do you have any idea of the resources I exhausted to locate your trail? If a sad orphan like me could do it, don't you think that a couple of the richest guys in Wisconsin could do it also? You have a bounty over your heads of around $500,000…give or take few ten grand. The two of you have pissed off some pretty important people."

Casey held up his hand. "Permission to speak?" Laurie looked at Hyde with a measure of shame in her eyes.

Hyde walked back to his desk and sat down rifling through a stack of investigative reports. "No. I have a list of all the people you've conned, stole from, ripped off, extorted and skipped out on. Do you understand how simple it would be for me to call anyone on this list and have you arrested, put in the hospital or dead?" Hyde was pleased to see Laurie's hair turn just a little bit grayer. Casey's face was ashen.

"But I'm not going to do that. I'm going to do something much worse." Hyde sneered. "I'm going to do something that will embarrass you and have you crawling on the floor and you will thank me for it."

Laurie/Glory felt sick to her stomach. Her hand automatically reached for her husband. He squeezed her fingers because he was just as afraid as she was. Hyde pulled a paper from the stack and laid it aside. He looked up and mentally sighed. Laurie, Red Forman's daughter, looked like she had been through the wringer many times over. Casey, previously dashing and handsome, looked wrinkled and worried. They sat there calmly awaiting their fates.

Hyde put on his reading glasses, "Laurie Forman, let's see what your crimes are: Broken leases for three different apartments, that's $6,000, stealing tips from your coworkers at Minski's Dance Hop tallies $490, purported theft from several women at the Racine Community Center for the Disabled is $4,900….shame on you – stealing from old women."

Hyde looked over the tops of his bifocals. "It gets worse….I've got $65,000 from several gentleman's clubs where you worked as an escort. An _escort_ Laurie? Really? Oh, this is the treasure right here. You worked for one of the larger casinos and they have you on camera taking money right out of the cashier's cage to the tune of $175,000. I hope you had fun with all that cash."

Laurie tried to make herself smaller in the chair but just hearing about her past crimes was punishing in of itself. Hyde looked at Casey. "So….your wife owes a few people a measly $251,390. Let's go over your list shall we?"

Casey took a deep breath. "I know who _they_ are; can you just tell me what my debt is?"

Hyde smiled. Casey didn't deny it and that was refreshing. "Sure Case….you're portion comes to $310,075. Really, you took money from the Madison _Orphan_'s Collection? You've been a bad boy."

"Okay!" Laurie nearly shouted. "You've found us and you want to punish us – I get it! Just do it already."

Hyde was going for a little psychological punishment for the moment. "Excuse me; I have to make a phone call on your behalf. Stay here and don't move. I've got snipers on the lawn to take you out if you try and leave." He was joking about the gunmen, but the Norman's didn't know that!

T7S

Kelso was trying to get Red to remember some of his earlier antics. Red looked at him like he was nuts. "Red, you got to remember that time I fell out of your tree house and you rushed me to the hospital!"

Red gave him a glare. "Once a kettlehead, always a kettlehead. Where's your friend Tonto?"

Kelso laughed and clapped. "You remember be! AWESOME! Okay, okay do you remember when we fixed the Pong game?"

"Soldering iron, yes I remember now get the hell out of here, it's time for Laurie to be on television. That's only time I get to see her." Kitty touched Micheal's arm, "Come here sweetie." She pulled Michael Kelso out of earshot as the theme music for Charlie's Angels blasted on the TV.

"Red thinks that Farrah Fawcett is Laurie. He doesn't remember when she left, only that she looked like that actress. Why don't you come in the kitchen and I'll make some cookies."

"I love you Mrs. Forman, you're still my favorite old…er, older woman." In the background, Kelso could hear Red shouting at Sabrina and Kelly to call Bosley to save Laurie.

"Kitty! Laurie has a gun! She's going to kill that guy!" Red clicked off the television. "She killed that woman last week. What's happened to our daughter?" Red lamented the sad state of his missing daughter while Kitty only smiled.

"I'm making cookies dear, would you like to help?"

"No…I'm just going to take a dirt nap. Don't wake me up." Red groused. He punched his pillows to make them comfortable and then covered up with the bright orange and yellow afghan. Kelso looked confused. "Laurie killed someone?"

Kitty dragged the clueless Kelso into the kitchen. "No Michael – Red has confused the actress with our daughter. We haven't seen her since…1978? Farrah Fawcett most resembles his recollections of Laurie. The Alzheimer's is a very cruel disease that robs him of his memories. Just…just try not to say anything that could upset him."

Kelso was looking forward to a Forman cookie. He felt like a teenager instead of the father of a US Senator. It was so easy to be young, if only for a couple of days.

"Mrs. Forman….you are still the best mom."

"Thank you, honey." Kitty bestowed a kiss on the top of his head and Kelso was 19 again.

T7S

The soft snick of the door opening startled the Norman's almost like a gunshot in the room. Laurie jumped in her chair and Casey nearly dove for cover under the desk. Hyde walked past them, his boots making a light whoosh noise on the Berber carpet. His chair creaked a bit as he sat down. He stared at Laurie and then at Casey. There was an awkward silence as the couple waited to hear what their fate was to be.

Hyde steepled his fingers and opened his lips but then his expression was grim.

"Hyde! You're killing me! Just get it over with!" Laurie moaned.

Steven Hyde was smiling on the inside. "This is what has been decided. Casey, you are going to work for me. I will pay off your debts so the hounds will leave your family alone. I wouldn't want your niece, the Senator; to be viewed as having an unfavorable uncle….you will perform janitorial work in my record stores. I will pay you a minimum wage but the minute you try to yank my chain, I'll withdraw my promise and you can fend for yourself."

Steven looked at Laurie. "You are such a disappointment to your family. How could you be gone for so long without even a postcard? Before you start blubbering how you were protecting them, I'll grant that you thought this was something you had to do….but not anymore. You will be accompanying me to a special Father's Day party this weekend. You will apologize to your parents and your brother. You will introduce yourself to your nephew."

"I have a nephew?" Laurie asked amazed.

"Yes, 20 years ago Donna and Eric had a baby…..never mind, you WEREN'T there. Your punishment will be working in a nursing home for the elderly WITHOUT ripping them off…and taking care of Red who is slowly losing his memories to Alzheimer's."

Laurie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh Daddy!_ She tried not to cry because Hyde was being more generous than he should have. "Is he…will he remember me?"

Hyde decided to tighten the screw a little bit more. "I'm not sure. We'll know on Sunday. Now, in the meantime, I have an employee who will be….sort of your probation officer. He will be the one to pay you each week and I'll receive a report on the quality of your work."

Casey raised a hand. "Dude, that's really kind of you, but we can't live with my folks…not after all this time. My dad….Michael says dad's health isn't so great."

"Well, all the better that you came home, don't you think? Besides, I found an apartment in Point Place and my secretary will give you a housing allowance so you can pick up some second hand furniture. There is a bus that runs from your apartment to my stores and also to your parent's home. I suggest you use it to save your money. Are we clear?"

Laurie shook her head. "So…when do I start work?"

Hyde put the Norman file in his desk drawer. "Monday after the party…and I want the both of you to remember, that if you think you can skip out on me…you have another think coming. In the meantime, you'll be staying here on the estate until Sunday. Casey, you can visit your parents then. Consider this your jail until the party."

Laurie stood up while Casey shook Hyde's hand. "Thanks man, you are a good guy." Laurie came around the side of the table and hugged him. "I appreciate the second chance. It'll be nice to go home again."

The Norman's had left the office and Hyde put his boots up on his desk and thought, _Being filthy rich does have some justice!_

T7S_  
_

**A/N**: _Big shout out to Nannygirl for knowing who Glory was way back in Chapter 7! Good work Nancy Drew!_


	10. Chapter 10 Losing Zen

**Author Note: **_….getting closer…..anticipation is so fun….._

T7S

**Chapter 10**– _Losing Zen_

T7S

Hyde had just got out of the shower and saw he had an email on his private account. He walked over in his towel and clicked the mouse. TheNewSexy had sent him a note. He grinned and pulled on some pants and sat down at his desk.

_Dear Steven_

_I'm so excited! Everything for the party is set up; Mr. Forman still thinks he's getting a fishing pole ha-ha._

_Ben came back from Panama and I can't wait for you to meet him. Such a great kid. We never found Laurie…I can only hope that her name doesn't come up and upset Mr. Forman.._

_I heard from Brooke and Michael! They are staying at his dad's house. Mr. Kelso is recovering from a mild stroke so the whole Kelso clan is over there. Can you imagine 14 grandkids? Betsy had to stay in Washington but she sends her love._

_Oh, when you see him, please don't say anything, but Eric got the wrong box of "Just for Men" hair color and he's blonde! Mrs. Forman was trying not to laugh but he's hiding it under a hat. I know you'll find that amusing._

_Steven…I can't wait to see you. It's been years and well, over these last few weeks, I feel like we've always been friends._

_I can't wait to hug you…kiss you….tell you in person how much I miss you. _

_Let's not lose touch again, okay?_

_Love Jackie._

Hyde closed the lid on his lap top. That was the first time she wrote _Love Jackie _on an email to him! While it was probably just the way she always wrote it for her friends….this was the first time she wrote it for him.

Was that significant? Or did he just want it to be?

He was looking forward to the party more than he thought. He was bringing Laurie and he would be Jackie's hero. It was all worth it. He smiled and turned off the light.

Jackie…._I can't wait to hug you…kiss you….tell you in person how much I miss you…_either. That as his final thought before drifting off to sleep.

-o-

"_Steven….Steven wake up." He felt soft hands rubbing his back. "Jackie…I'm sleeping doll, what is it?"_

"_The baby's crying. It's your turn to feed him." She urged softly._

"_No, I changed him earlier – you said you'd do the feeding. C'mon, give me a break."_

_Jackie rose up on one elbow and untied her nightgown. He rolled over to see the most perfect pair of breasts pointing at his face. He swallowed hard. She crooned, "Feed the baby and __Jackie__ will take care of you when you get back."_

_He grinned, "I swear if Benjamin's kid doesn't go to sleep after I burp him, we're doing it on the hallway carpet."_

_Jackie giggled. "I'll be waiting with a blanket."_

Steven sat straight up in bed. What the hell kind of dream was that? Wait, that wasn't so bad. Granted he didn't know Benjamin Forman and wouldn't be meeting him until tomorrow anyways….but…maybe... he was anticipating a future with Jackie?

Hell, he was _turning_ into Jackie! Steven J Hyde was getting all giddy and excited and losing his Zen!

Damn.

T7S

Red turned over in his sleep and Kitty pulled the covers back over his shoulder. She was so concerned that he would fuss about the party but it seems he forgot tomorrow was a special day. She looked at the back of his old balding head but only saw the thick red hair that she used to run her hands through.

He snored lightly and that was music to her aging ears. The disease was taking more and more of her husband every day and soon he wouldn't even recognize his wife. That was her greatest fear – Red would look at her with that blank expression in his eyes and not remember who she was.

She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. The Forman's. What a wonderful family they used to be. Now it was a divorced son and his boy living upstairs, Laurie was who knows where or in jail – there was no telling and none of the kids came around anymore with the exception of Jackie.

It would be so nice to see Steven again. That Michael Kelso turned into such a fine and responsible grown up and Fez. Kitty even missed Fez with his funny little accent. It was sad that Donna missed her own parents' funeral. Midge and Bob were victims of a fatal hit and run accident and Donna's flight was late. Time was just going by so fast and Kitty Forman didn't have than many days of her own left.

She just wanted a happy ending for Red. One really truly wonderful memory for him to keep until the Alzheimer's took it away. Kitty bit back a sob.

"I love you Red Forman. Please don't ever forget that." She prayed out loud and hoped he heard it.

T7S

Eric was looking frantically for his Eddie Bauer jacket. Delilah was his party date and he wanted Brooke Kelso to be impressed with the guy that was dating her sister. Benjamin and Brittany were locked in his bedroom where Usher was singing OMG at full blast. Eric didn't want to think of what they could be doing, he was only hoping his son used common sense_. Please wear the raincoat son!_ That was his silent prayer.

He tentatively knocked on the door. "Ben? We're leaving in ten minutes."

He heard a polite, "Hello Mr. Forman!" Eric wondered when he turned into Red Forman….checking on the kids and their girlfriends. This was pretty scary stuff and most of his friends already had grandchildren at 51. Eric Forman just had survived a kid in a high school graduation. He wasn't ready for grandkids just yet!

Kitty hollered up the stairs. "Eric, honey…your father's going to need help getting to the car. We'll meet you downstairs." He moved to the top of the stairs, "Okay mom, I'll get Ben and see you in the driveway."

Kids! He smiled as he remembered his dad muttering something like that oh so many years ago.

T7S

Jackie wasn't the only one that wanted to make a good impression. She first tried on a teal shirt dress that complemented her eyes but made her skin look washed out. A sleeveless pink sheath was gorgeous but made the tiny lines around her eyes look like the Grand Canyon.

Finally, she settled on a red wrap dress that hugged her still mostly firm curves (_thank you Pam and all those visits to the YMCA!)_ and she slid into some steep black dress heels. Her long dark curls spilled loosely down her back and she looked ten years younger. Jackie spritzed some light cologne and touched up her mascara_. Please don't let Steven be an uggo!_

Taking one deep cleansing breath, Jackie grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door.

She had an old friend to see and a life time to get there!

Where was her Zen when she needed it most!

T7S

**A/N:** _Sorry for the short chapter but I'll put another up soon. Had to break it up so it wasn't so long. You'll understand._


	11. Chapter 11 He's Back!

**Author Note: **_…the nerves…the excitement ..the wonder… is it all worth it?_

T7S

**Chapter 11**– _He's Back_

Jackie was bouncing between elation and despair. Steven was going to be here and after all the hours they spent talking and all the emails….what if he wasn't interested in her? What if he was married and just never mentioned it? Why she was even concerned about it mystified her. Jackie Burkhart had only one thing to do today and that was make sure Mr. Forman had one kick ass party.

The table linens were beautiful. Fez's full size poster was sitting on a chair and she placed a complimentary bowl of mints in front of him. She missed her accented friend but was glad he was happy and living a great life.

The chair where Donna should have sat was empty. Ben and Eric confirmed that she was a no show, but Delilah was coming with Eric. Jackie smiled at the picture that cute little twosome made. Dee didn't have Brooke's openness – but then, she was shy and yet very well spoken. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous!

Next to Delilah's chair was the two for Benjamin and his date. Jackie could swear that boy had a different girlfriend every week! There were so many times she consoled his broken heart and convinced him not all girls were evil_. Just some of them! _

The head of the table was reserved for Red Forman. The chair had festive balloons tied with colorful ribbons that Jackie knew he was just going to hate! She smiled and leaned the fishing pole she bought against the chair. The seat next to Red was reserved for Mrs. Forman. Jackie knew the older woman was going to wear a brand new cashmere sweater with jeweled buttons. That was a gift from Jackie and Eric for Mother's Day. Kitty loved that it felt "soft like a kitten" and kept her thin skin warm.

The next seat was reserved for non-existent Laurie. A life size poster of Farrah Fawcett was sitting in the chair looking across the table at the picture of Fez. It just seemed fitting since the pair had once been wed. Two chairs were going to be empty until Michael and Brooke returned from the Kelso family home which left the remaining seats were for Steven and finally one for herself.

All she had to do now was sit and wait for the guest of honor.

Oh, and Steven!

T7S

Laurie had taken a nice hot bubble bath – her first luxurious one in years. Mr. Steven Hyde turned out to be a decent adult and was still pretty laid back. She didn't want to ruin the trust he was putting into her because the alternative future was a bleak one – and she really did want to see her parents.

Casey was looking forward to seeing his dad again. Michael was going to be there later and he hadn't seen Brooke except for pictures she was in with Betsy. He had to thank Hyde for forcing them to come home. It was about time. He really needed to make a life with Laurie. They had been on the road together and only had each other to confide in.

She was his best friend. It was by chance that they were both running the same con in the same hotel that they hooked up and started their journey. It was fun and exciting and illegal and they were perfectly matched: she was vain and daring and he was handsome and fearless. They used their vanity every chance they could…but now, the tiredness set in and Casey was lucky if he could get a waiters job. Hyde was giving him a maintenance position and he would excel at that. He was finally home.

There was a knock on the guest bedroom door and Steven hollered through the wood. "We're leaving in 20 – Casey, I'm dropping you off on the way. Hurry your asses up." At least that's what he wanted Casey to think!

Steven looked in the mirror. He had chosen to wear black pants, a grey button shirt and a black vest. His curly hair was cut short to his head and an even color of gray. The little goatee might have been a bit much, but it was his hair and he was determined to keep it as long as he could grow it!

T7S

Eric's GMC Yukon pulled up in front of Philly's Cheesesteak House - Red Forman's old favorite haunt. Red was sitting in the passenger seat while Kitty was behind them next to Delilah. Ben and Brittany were making out in the third row seating. _Ben thought his dad couldn't see him_. Eric grinned and jumped out to help his dad out of the tall SUV.

-o-

Jackie was conferring with the waitresses assigned to the Garden Room. "Low sodium and I'd appreciate it if you could keep the music soft in the background." She looked out the window and saw the Man of the Hour getting out of Eric's big car and slapping at his son's arms. Typical Red Forman didn't need that kind of help!

Delilah went around and assisted Kitty while the two teens scampered out the back window. Jackie waved through the window and Kitty waved back. Everything was going along as planned.

"I just want my damn fishing pole. We didn't need to go to lunch to get it." Red groused. Eric grinned, "Dad, how long has it been since you've been out of the house and NOT going to the doctors? Maybe mom will let you have cold beer."

He grunted and then smiled. "A chilled glass and a bottleneck? I guess that would be fine but it better not be served by some pansy ass waiter with a ring in his nose!"

Eric laughed, "I think we have waitress's dad."

Red lifted a brow, "I think I meant the same thing about the nose ring son." He turned around at the sound of a slight cough.

"Happy Father's Day, Mr. Forman." Jackie greeted him with a hug. Red gave her the special smile that he reserved for the girl he loved like his own blood. "Thanks Jackie and I hope you got me the good fishing pole."

She grinned, "You know it. You'll have to teach Ben all about fly fishing."

Ben pushed his hair from his face, "I'm not fishing for flies. Gross. I want to go Noodling."

Red frowned, "What's that?" Ben laughed, "I was watching cable and these guys go underwater and barehanded, stick their hands in the fish's mouth and catch 'em like that."

Red rolled his eyes, "Son that is the most cockamamie thing I've ever heard." Ben threw an arm over Red's shoulders, "Grandpa, just think about eating the biggest catfish in the world…."

Red Forman looked at Eric, "See? Now this is the way a son is supposed to act! You're a good egg Ben, now where's my seat? Ah jeez…..who put all the balloons on the chair?"

Kitty smiled at her husband's incessant fussing. He didn't really hate it. He was having a really good day. There was no ten minute search for missing dentures and matching shoes were in their proper place. He knew who everyone was this morning. She only hoped it stayed that way for the rest of the day!

-o-

Michael Kelso and Brooke arrived shortly after Red and his party were seated. Kitty was delighted to see Brooke again and wanted to see all the pictures of Betsy. "I saw her speech on C-SPAN, you should be so proud."

Kelso and Eric gave each other an appropriate one-armed hug for 50+ year old men and then giggled and gave a real squeeze just for old times sake. "Dude, what's with the hair?"

Eric pulled his hat down lower, "Uh….an unfortunate laundry….accident…bleach…hey, you remember Delilah!" Kelso laughed, "Of course I know my sister-in-law. I heard Hyde was coming too. Isn't it awesome?"

Eric hadn't seen Kelso in the flesh in many years and it was just amazing that those baby face good looks of his carried over into his adult life. He was still just a big good kid. (With an amazing sister-in-law!)

Red looked around the room at faces he knew and some he thought he knew. That tall girl with the dark hair looked like Sabrina or Kelly and there was a picture of Laurie sitting on the chair. Was that...what that the foreign dumb ass across from her? Red got up and went to Fez's picture and whacked it off the seat.

"Oh dear," Said Kitty. "I was so hoping he wouldn't remember that!"

Jackie ran over and picked up Fez's cardboard photo. "What's wrong Mr. Forman?"

Red pointed towards Fez, "He was staring at Laurie." Jackie spoke softly, "How about I sit him at the end of the table so "they" can't look at each other."

Red looked at Fez suspiciously but nodded his head. "All right but I don't want no hanky-panky at my table!"

Kitty felt like they dodged a bullet. Everyone was seated and the only seat left empty was the one for Steven. Kitty hadn't told Red that their adopted son was coming but Red didn't seem to notice; he was squinting at the menu.

"Sushi? You want me to eat raw fish? I had all the raw fish I wanted in the war! I want some red meat cooked with fire. Kitty! Go tell the chef that I don't want no meat that isn't stamped USDA Choice and I want it mooing!" Red demanded.

Jackie smiled – Red was in good form. She walked to the big window that overlooked traffic and was temporarily blinded by a long silver stretch Hummer that parking outside the restaurant.

Ben got up and stood beside his aunt. "Wow! I've only seen one of those in the movies."

Jackie got a big smile on her face. "I can only think of one person it belongs to." Her heart sang, "He's back. He's back, he's back – Steven was back home!"

T7S


	12. Chapter 12 What a Surprise

**Author Note: **_…take a deep breath…..and hold it!_

T7S

**Chapter 12**– _What a Surprise_

T7S

"_He's back. He's back, he's back – Steven was back home!" was a continuous chant that resounded through Jackie's mind….."He's back…."_

Hyde tightened his bolo tie and looked at Casey and Laurie sitting in nice clothing actually behaving themselves. "Okay look. Mick is in the passenger seat. I'm going to call him at some point and then, only then, I want Laurie to come in first. The Garden Room. Can you remember that?"

They both nodded. "Casey, give Red time to recognize Laurie and you come in maybe ten minutes later. Any attempts to run and Mick has my authorization to shoot you in the kneecap. Got it?"

Hyde was trying not to laugh. No one had a gun, but the expression on their faces was priceless. "Okay, I'm going in, and you wait for my call."

Jackie watched from the plate glass window as Steven emerged from the depths of the Hummer and walked to the entrance of the restaurant. She was flying on a cloud. He had all of his hair! He looked so handsome and striking and where did he learn to dress so well?

She took a deep breath and stood at the end of the table. She just wanted to take a few moments to watch Steven enter the room and make sure Mr. Forman got to see him first. She would just devour him with her eyes. Ben nudged her with his shoulder, "Aunt Jackie, who is that?"

She sighed. "That's Steven Hyde."

"Dad's old stoner friend? Cool." Ben grinned and walked up to introduce himself.

-o-

Walking into the Garden Room seemed like a step back into time. There was good old Kelso stuffing olives in his cheeks while laughing at something Eric was saying. What the fuck kind of hat was Forman wearing? Hyde looked at Kitty. Mrs. Forman looked so tiny and age had made her a little stooped over but there was still that sparkle in her eyes that he missed.

It was like everything started to happen in slow motion….Kitty was hugging him, a young Eric Forman was shaking his hand. Kelso was spitting out olives and flying across the table for a hug. Brooke stood up and wiped green olives off her dress while reaching for a hug.

This table was an octopus of arms! Steven knelt down next to Red's chair. "Hey old man. I thought I'd drop in and crash your party."

Red's face lit up like a 100 watt bulb. He smiled and his eyes were bright. "Steven!" Memories of this boy raced through the old man's head. There were so many events and mischief reminders that Red could hardly contain them all. He finally said, "You're not still being a dumbass are you?"

Hyde laughed and hugged the thin body of Red Forman. Whispering so only Red could hear, he said, "I love you Dad."

Red tried to pretend he wasn't crying so he hugged Steven extra hard and Hyde felt the rusty old tear on his collar. "I missed you son." Choking around the big lump in his throat, Steven replied, "I missed you too."

"Oh, darn….Jackie? Where'd I put my camera?" Kitty was looking through her voluminous handbag. Jackie was standing against next to the chair at the end of the table when Steven looked up.

That was the moment Steven forgot to breathe.

-o-

Time had slowed for Jackie too. She saw Steven walk in the room looking like some handsome corporate executive. He was tall and sexy and solid. Steven seemed to exude a powerful aura and everyone seemed to gravitate towards him. It was only when he had that short moment with Mr. Forman that the _suit_ came off and he was one of the gang again.

Michael was being his old silly self trying to stuff his face and Eric was trying to impress the pretty girl. Brooke was rolling her eyes at her husband's antics but Red…..he looked the happiest of all. Jackie hadn't seen that grin in years!

Of course Kitty was crying and hugging and wiping the noses of every one around her. Jackie started crying just because it was just so beautiful - the family reunion of the Forman's and their adopted orphan. Then Steven looked at her.

That was the moment Jackie forgot to breathe.

-o-

His booted feet started walking towards the end of the table – or was he floating towards this brunette vision in a slinky red dress? God he missed those sparkling mismatched eyes that were smiling at him! She looked good. No. She looked edible and he was a starved man.

Jackie watched Steven come to her. _He was coming to her_. That had been a dream a long time coming! He was smiling and staring and he reached out a hand to take hers and she was tumbling back to her youth when sparks flew at a touch. Steven squeezed her fingers and her heart melted. He lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles and she was still in love again. Bone melting, heart stopping love.

"Please tell me you have a dental plan." It just popped out of her mouth. Where it came from she had no clue.

Steven laughed that low sexy laugh she heard over the telephone. "Please tell me you don't _need_ a dental plan because I've got a great health plan and I belong to AARP."

Together they laughed at the silliness of being older and still, his hand never left hers. She was in awe of how much more handsome Steven had become. He was stunned by her beauty and how the years had only enhanced what nature started.

"I believe there's something you wanted to do…something you wanted to say to me." Steven smiled gently. Jackie's mind was racing – what the hell was it? Aaahh!

"I believe you said you couldn't wait to hug me…kiss me and tell me in person how much you missed me. I'm here to collect."

She moved into his arms like a magnet seeks steel and he just felt so right. He smelled of clean linen and soap and God, her blood was pounding. Softly, he tipped her chin and his lips brushed hers. The earth tilted on its axis and tumbled out of orbit.

This slow lingering passionate kiss was years in the making and it was full of words unspoken and promises yet to be made but it was theirs. This was the kiss that should have happened 30 years ago but they were both too immature to appreciate each other. Steven loved the way her long lashes rested delicately on her cheeks. The years had been so kind and she wasn't the overweight skunk head she pretended to be. She was a stone fox!

Those gorgeous eyes fluttered open. "I needed that." She smiled. "And I missed you."

Suddenly, arms where pulling the wannabe lovers apart. Brooke took Jackie's arm and Kelso was pulling on Hyde. "Hey, we're all friends here; you guys can get mushy later."

Steven held up his hand, "One second. I have a surprise." He quickly dialed a number and said, "Now." Then put his phone back in his pocket. He took Jackie's hand and walked her towards the front of the table.

"Sorry Red, I had to have my gift for you delivered." Hyde smiled. Red didn't know what he was talking about but watched as Steven politely held out Jackie's chair while she sat down.

"Forman, what is that shit on your head?"

Eric pulled the hat down lower. Ben laughed, "Yeah, tell my dad he does NOT look like an older Justin Timberlake, would ya?" The table erupted in laughter and from the corner of his eye, Hyde saw his little convict enter the room.

"Red. I'd like you to see my gift to you."

A small voice said, "Hi Daddy." The room went silent as all heads swiveled towards the doorway. Laurie Forman was still beautiful in the Forman way, but she looked tired and resigned. Red turned around his chair. "Laurie? Honey?" Laurie sobbed and ran across the restaurant floor and hugged her dad

Kitty covered her mouth and wept. As much trouble as Laurie had been over the years, she was still her daughter and she wasn't dead! Red had tears streaming down his cheeks. Laurie patiently wiped them away. "Oh daddy…I missed you so much. I'm sorry I ran away. I love you. Please….please forgive me."

Kitty got up from her seat and wrapped her thin arms around her husband and long lost daughter. This was the best possible Father's Day gift in the world.

Jackie could feel dampness on her cheeks and wiped the tears with the back of her hands. She turned to Steven. "How did you do it?"

Steven smiled. "Oh, I have a couple reunions left in me."

Kelso stood up and shouted, "AWESOME! It's my big brother!" His arms flaying like a monkey, Michael Kelso ran across the room and leapt onto his big brother Casey and he held on for dear life. Casey carried his brother to the table. Michael was crying and Casey was trying to remain stoic but it had been too many years and he missed his family.

Brooke stood up, "Welcome home Casey."

T7S


	13. Chapter 13 Tears

**Author Note: **_…damn, now I have to find a tissue….._

T7S

**Chapter 13**– _Tears_

T7S

Jackie was taking pictures and videos of Red and his family. She wanted to preserve this moment of time for the Forman's for posterity. Laurie was truly penitent and no one was surprised to find that she and Casey had married. Well, Kelso was, but that was because he still wanted to meet "Glo." Red was holding his daughter's hand and not letting go. This was exactly what Kitty wanted - One very special Father's Day.

While Jackie was shooting her little movie, in the background she could hear Steven and Benjamin arguing the merits of future movies with the Black Eyed Peas and should Fergie collaborate with Lady Gaga or Kei$ha. Steven laughed while a clueless Eric was saying, "What?"

Ben was experiencing a bit of hero worship. "So you really met Kid Rock?" Steven put an arm around the kid's shoulder. "Ben, not only did I meet him, we _partied_ with Willie Nelson. You can't have a better time than that."

Eric opened his mouth, "I – I would have partied with Willie."

Ben and Hyde looked at Eric. "No dad. You wouldn't." Hyde laughed, "Forman, you have a cool kid here. I might have to borrow him."

Delilah was flirting with Eric and he just mumbled, "Go ahead, I think I'm going to be busy."

-o-

The party lasted hours longer than the room had been reserved for. Red fell asleep in his chair with a big smile on his face. Kitty spent time with both Casey and Laurie, catching them up on family events. Brooke was learning a lot about her new sister-in-law and Jackie was falling more in love minute by minute.

Eric nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey chick."

"Hey geek." She smiled.

"Did you know he found my sister?"

Jackie looked at Eric. "Honestly? I had no clue. I just asked if he'd heard from her way back when we first decided to invite him….I didn't know he was going to do this."

"He's changed." Eric commented while sipping some champagne. Jackie nodded, "He's so different from the 1979 Steven and yet he's still the same."

"He has all of his natural hair." Eric lamented. "I have blonde _Heidi _hair. Really, don't you think I look like Justin Timberlake? I saw him on SNL and we resemble each other!"

Jackie laughed, "No Eric. You look like a blond _you _and I wouldn't have it any other way. Hey, here comes your girlfriend. When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

Shocked that she asked, Eric looked at Jackie. "How did you know? God, I thought I was good at keeping secrets."

"Seriously Eric, who do you think you're talking to? You guys are a perfect match! Ask her before some really handsome guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet."

Eric hugged his best friend/sister. "You'll be at the wedding?"

She pretended mock indignation. "You expect me to stay away? I better go save Benjamin before Steven takes him out back and they party in the Hummer." Jackie watched her friend take his girlfriend into his arms and whirl her into a dance.

For a moment, she just basked in seeing the faces of friends and people she never thought she would see again. Brooke and Michael would go back to Washington. Casey and Laurie's whereabouts were still a mystery – Steven would go back to one of his two estates….Ben and Brittany would most likely live together.

She took a sliver of Red's cake and it tasted sweet. Jackie really hoped that this was something Red would always remember. He got his daughter back and gained a son-in-law. It was a twofer that made Kitty smile.

-o-

Goodbyes were said, and tears were rampant everywhere. Promises to keep in touch were exchanged with pictures and updated email addresses. Laurie and Casey took the Forman's home while Ben and his date drove Eric's car. Jackie walked out to the Hummer with Steven and she leaned against the door. This was it. This was the big goodbye. Again.

"I'm so glad you came." She began. "It meant so much to Mr. Forman."

Steven tugged on a lock of her dark hair. "Hey….don't chase me away so quick. I still have one reunion left. Get in the car."

Mick drove the Hummer while Hyde poured some flutes of champagne in the back, the tinted windows giving her no clue of where they were going. The ride was nice and being so close to Steven was making her blood pressure sky rocket. This was something she had dreamed of forever.

The car stopped and Hyde opened the door and took her hand, helping her step outside. She looked around and laughed. "Inspiration Point. What are we doing here?"

Hyde took her hand and led her around to the front of the car. "We are reuniting….this is where we had our first date…or can't you remember that far back?"

Jackie laughed and swatted him. "I remember. That was Veteran's Day and my date Chip, called me a bitch and you punched him."

Hyde blushed a little, "Okay, he shouldn't have called you bitch in the first place and punching him actually felt pretty damn good."

Jackie was remembering sharing the quiet of the trees and drinking his soda. It was the best date she ever had in her young life. _Back then_. She leaned against the grill of the car, "So you're most likely thinking, I'm on a date with this beautiful girl…and you want to know if she's going to kiss me…."

Steven put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. "You still talk too much don't you?"

Jackie smiled happily up into his face as suddenly, Leo Sayers', _When I Need You_ blasted through the speakers, reminiscent of that Veteran's Day so long ago. Jackie grinned, "So do you still like bowling?"

He chuckled, "I don't hate it." She lifted her chin and touched his cheek. He lowered his head and crushed her against his chest. "I think I still love you and this could be a problem."

Jackie was floating. "I think I still love you too and I have no problem. Just kiss me already okay?" He pulled her to him and she clung…two desolate souls that needed each other more than they knew. Her tears started and she couldn't hold it back any longer. "I missed you so much." She whispered. Steven kissed the warm tears from her cheeks – her wet lashes.

"I didn't think I needed you but I'm not a whole man without you Jackie." His hands were around her waist, her soft puffs of breath against his throat and his body was humming. This was exactly where he was supposed to be. The life he was supposed to live began and ended in this exact spot. The kisses from this waif were only for him.

He was experiencing a happiness he hadn't felt in a lifetime. Steven Hyde had come home. His real parents were here. His brother was here.

The love of his life was here.

Jackie sighed, "I guess you were right about us all along."

"Yep." Steven rested his chin on her soft silky hair. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, "So…what happens now?"

He grinned into the dark just as he did over 30 years ago, "I'm not opposed to doing it."

Jackie laughed in his arms. "You're still a pig. Take me home."

"Yes dear."

T7S

**February 2013**

The baby was crying. Jackie groaned and rolled over, "Steven." She said sleepily, "Wake up."

Hyde felt a warm naked body pressed against his back. _Wake up? Was she out of her mind?_ "Mac's crying….you promised to do the morning feeding."

He rolled over and pulled Jackie on top of his naked chest. "Sorry doll but I agreed to changing diapers and you were bottle duty."

"C'mon Steven…it was your idea to send Ben and his wife to the Grammy Awards. You can take care of little MacGyver Forman. He likes you." She gave him that smile that melted his heart.

"Damn. Why did Forman have to go on his honeymoon during the Grammies? I'm going to kick his ass when he comes home." Hyde muttered swinging his legs over the bed. "Don't go anywhere or put on your nightgown because I'm coming right back!"

Jackie looked at him with glowing eyes, "Steven, I'm never going anywhere ever again…without you."

-o-

Red Forman had lived long enough to spend a couple of years with his daughter and wife before he passed away painlessly in his sleep. Over the course of the last two years he saw the birth of his great-grandson, Eric's second marriage and was a witness to the quiet civil ceremony that wedded Steven J Hyde and Jackie Forman.

Kitty and Laurie took care of the elder Forman as the disease worsened. They said their goodbyes to Red during the hours he was cognizant and after passing, they celebrated his life by taking a cruise to the South Pacific to see the islands Red Forman fought from. Kitty wanted to see the places that made her husband the wonderful man that he was.

Brooke and Kelso moved back to help take care of the ailing John Kelso. Casey had been promoted to a Grooves manager and spent his free time working with hospice to care for his dad. John was able to get around with the help of his children and even Betsy would come out for a few weeks to spend time with granddad Kelso.

Kitty Forman knew her time was near and when GrammaKitty finally won the online Full Tilt Poker jackpot, she was in heaven. She left her winnings to baby Mac and left the house to her children.

_Red was waiting for her in heaven. "Kitty, you always had to take the long way to get here."_

_She smiled at her husband angel, "Because I knew you were holding the gate for me Red. I love you."_

"_I love you too doll."_

The future had a happy ending for all the people of Point Place. Life went on and Fergie finally performed with Lady Gaga and Kei$ha because Ben Forman directed the video. Isn't that a kick in the head?

The End.

**A/N:** _I would really like to thank the constant reviewers below for the motivation to do this story:_

twiniitowers

DFT

TL22

nannygirl

DaveDShow

Alex11215

discoslam

Ferret of the wind

Flyawayhome624

Goddess of the Flock

gpgenabee

jwoo2525

Kitsune gun

opeyemi17

OXannaOX

Zed-Leppelin

Until my next story… THANK YOU – YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL FANS AND I APPRECIATE YOUR COMMENTS AND CRITIQUES!

Marla


End file.
